User blog:Vampire Queen00/Queen vampire
Hello, Mr. Quartey.I'm a big fan of yours.Believe me, it's ok.ko has been my favorite comic series all my life.Actually I have a great idea about the series.I hope you like it... I have a new character idea for the series.Her Name Is Vampire Queen.This is the story of a girl named julieca who is a half-vampire half-Water Witch.Transilpenya he used to live.He was raised by his grandmother, grimloos.In the meantime, transilvenya words are derived from Transylvania and Pennsylvania.Julieca was a very intelligent and intelligent vampire.After studying at Ghoolda, he graduated from point prep.then he got a PhD and became a professor.He has a special magic of ice and snow.He could also control his hair.Then he went back to his old school and taught his new students there.grandmother 3 months before dark plaza incident wrongfully arrested for glop theft.Before her grandmother left, she gave Julieca her special jewels and told her that she should never take them off.He will soon discover their true power..he had to pay 250,000 Technos to get his grandmother out of prison.That's why he started as an academic at point Prep.But he was caught and thrown out trying to thwart foxtail's villainous plans.He tried to find a job at the plaza as a last resort, but no one gave him a job because he was a vampire.He was sitting helplessly on a bench with a leaflet stuck to his foot.He looked at her and this pamphlet is the lady it was for an employee that Cosman was looking for a special assistant and would do administrative work at boxmoredaki.Julieca applied and was accepted thanks to her sharp wit.The first weeks went well and julieca was able to collect her grandmother's compensation.But come and go, she started to miss her friends in transylpenia.A book fair will be held at the plaza, and julieca decided to leave because she loved the books.But he started looking for a friend to go with.But not everyone at the company agreed because they thought it was too weird.Julieca went by herself and she could he tried to have as much fun as he could.One hand held him when he was about to lose his balance and fall from the weight of the books in his hand.This is professor venomous.They accidentally fall on top of each other.When they stand up, they come eye-to-eye, and julieca falls in love with him, although he tries not to reveal it.They start chatting and spend the whole book fair together.When she got home, professor Julieca was so happy.Because it was the first time he'd ever had love.The next day, while working at the company, Ms. cosma asks him to prepare and present a presentation.Julieca prepared the presentation and was 5 minutes away from the presentation.But suddenly her jewels it starts to shine and their power tells julieca that Professor venomous is in trouble and needs to go to the main corridor.Just as Julieca is going, miss cosma asks her where she is going, but since she says don't tell her about the jewels, she says it's imperative, and miss cosma threatens to fire her, but julieca doesn't mind.When he steps into the main corridor, the profeor sees venomous slumped to the ground.Goes right along.He notices the poisonous needle lodged in his arm.Fortunately, he always had an antidote package with him.After transferring the appropriate drug with the needle, the effect of the poison begins to pass and professor venomous begins to sober up.They came eye-to-eye again, and Professor venomous thanks them.Other employees were arriving at the scene as they heard the incident while he was holding his hand.Julieca realized she had to go.As he leaves, the batsman drops his buckle.Venomous takes her into his hands and is taken to the hospital by ambulance.2 days later, as julieca prepares to return to transilpenia, Mrs. cosma calls and tells her to come to the company.When she goes to the company, Mrs. cosma recruits Julieca for saving her investor's life and raises her salary.When Julieca goes to her table, she encounters venomus again. they collide.But this time they laugh at the way they are.Venomous again thanks juliecaya again and gives her his clasp.After that, they started seeing each other often.Meanwhile, boxmore will stage an attack on the plaza with his glop stock in his hand.Julieca tells the plazans that they need to explain the situation and take precautions, but no one takes it seriously.As he ponders what to do the evening before the attack, his jewels begin to glow, and Professor julieca finds himself in a thatched hut.He walks in and notices someone in the flowers there.The woman introduces herself.His name is master Juniper and his story tells.All the time, glop tree seeds have fallen to earth and become trees, even before the crystals of color.These GLOPS create special jewels.Nature gives the jewel user the power to control plants and speak to animals.The jewel of emotion creates gemstones and gives its user a flute that carries the power of illusion.The Fox jewel increases powers and gives its user the power of animal forms.The jewel of darkness feeds on negative energy and gives its user the power to use people for their own benefit.The Vampire jewel is the strongest among them.Because he can give his user any power he wants.But most of all he feels the danger in advance and tells his user what to do.He tells her that there are a lot of matrix Warriors in history and that his grandmother was a jewel warrior in her time.Juliecaya tells her that she is the newly chosen matrix warrior and that she needs to find the Lost Fox and the jewel of darkness and protect the world and the only remaining glop tree in the transylpenia world.Julieca agrees and the Vampire jewel chooses him.A glop nymph emerges from the jewel.Her name is stephaniedir, and Juliecaya will guide her on this challenging task. The next day, julieca, The Vampire Queen, destroys all the robots while lord boxman destroys the plaza and introduces himself to the plazans.all the plazans showered him with applause.Everyone looks at him with admiration.Meanwhile, the Vampire Queen Cards are taken by everyone.Julieca leaves the apartment she lives in on the lease and takes a plot with some techno she has accumulated and makes a private house and a secret headquarters with the magic of creating that plot.Meanwhile, plazans celebrate their new mystery hero.Vampire queen costumes, toys and cards take an intense interest in Mr. Garin's shop. Meanwhile, lord boxman goes mad in anger and throws all the blame on his robots.He went so crazy that Professor venomus was in his lab investigating the Vampire Queen's secret identity and where she got these powers.He didn't get much of a result. a few days later at the company, professor venomous was exhausted.When Julieca asks him what happened, he tells her that he is very busy these days and that he is not feeling well.Besides, he tells Fink that he's looking for a teacher to teach.Professor Julieca says he can do it, but venomous isn't sure.He tells them what happened to the previous teachers, but julieca says she's sure he can do it, and she agrees.When the company comes out, venomous gives him the address.Where Professor julieca goes, he meets darrel and Shannon, and finkin enters his room.Fink can't warm to him at first, but as time progresses, she begins to love Julieca.Had a lot in common.They loved adventure films and rock and roll music, and they were just like mother-daughter.Fink was listening very well to the lessons that Professor julieca had told him, and his intelligence was sharpening.In just 3 weeks, professor venomous noticed the changes in fink.he was reading books, studying and even playing the piano.even lord boxman was surprised.This Monster Girl turned into an angel.Boxman goes crazy when Venomus tells juliecaya words of praise. .Professor venomous handed juliecaya an envelope full of money inside but julieca did not agree.He did it not for money, but to make a good contribution to a little girl's life.Professor venomus juliecaya said it was the first time he had been the first teacher not to flee in 2 hours.So juliecaya finkin asked if she could be her nanny.And he gladly agreed.He was spending time with finkle every weekend.And finkde loved him very much.One day when they were painting together, fink asked him, "do you love him, too ?"When Professor julieca says," Come on, you don't have to hide it from me.I promise lord boxmane I won't"say what" Professor you like venomus, " fink painted a heartfelt picture of the two of them holding hands and smiling prankily."OK OK I surrender" fink: "so you love him too ?"Julieca" is a lot.Every time I see her, I feel true love."When Fink hugged her, professor julieca took her in his lap and said," should we go eat ice cream?"When they go to the kitchen, lord boxmanin's robot Dog Tells boxmane all they hear.Lord boxman gets very angry first and vows to stop this love no matter what.He's got a potion that says anti love. The next day in company, a fire nymph appears behind him as julieca washes her hands.The fairy introduces herself.His name was Scarlett, and that was Julieca's anger.But julieca says she's never been angry.But scarlett soon tells him that julieca will have a major temper tantrum and become the chancellor of the fire.Then scarlett shows julieca the photos she had with boxmanin venomus to annoy her.Julieca can't take it anymore and hits her foot on the ground and yells enough.As soon as he shouts, pointed black rocks emerge from the ground.Scarlett Says These are a sign of her anger.Julieca in fear running.After he calmed down a bit, he sat at his desk and started working.But his hands were shaking. Again one weekend julieca finkle plays the piano while boxman emerges in a fog.Julieca asks why he's here.Darrel finki locks it in a closet.Julieca tries to block but shannon grabs him and grabs him by the arms.Boxman plays with julieca's feelings and mocks her.And he tells her not to bother in vain,that venomous will never want to be with her.And a lot of bad words like that.Darrel and shannon make fun of him. Julieca can't dominate his anger any more and becomes the chancellor of the fire.He fires around, and boxman runs away in fear.Julieca messes up the whole boxmore.Darrel and shannon look for holes to hide.Julieca boxmani is showered with fire.Fink opens the door and lovingly hugs him to get professor julieca back to her old self.Julieca returns to her old self and slumps to the ground.At the time, Professor venomous arrives and asks what is happening.Boxman tries to pin the blame on juliecaya, but fink had recorded all that with his cell phone.Venomus boxmane becomes over-enraged and tells him never to mess with julieca again or else he will he says he won't be responsible.Venomus embraces julieca and puts her in his car to take her home.as fink leaves, boxmane takes out the tongue.Julieca comes to her senses after a long time and finds herself in her bed.Venomous says Good morning to him and gives him the soup he prepared.He hadn't left julieca all night.He asks how it happened.Julieca says she's okay.Venommus says he is sorry for what happened and apologizes on behalf of boxman.Julieca says it doesn't matter, but maybe she's right.Venomous holds Julieca's hand and says she's special and she's gorgeous no matter what she says tells.Julia's eyes shines in and would like to thank.When Venomous goes, he shakes hands with her through the window.After he leaves, julieca master junipera goes and tells him what happened.The master tells him that he must learn to control his emotions. Julieca rescues the plaza many times as the Vampire Queen and uses her powers to help the plaza.But the evils of Boxman were not cut in succession.So the Vampire Queen had to find a new helper.But there was hardly anyone he could trust.One day The Vampire Queen goes to the company after saving the plaza and turns back there.But fink had seen her turn away, and juliecaya asks him why he lied to her.Julieca tries to apologize but fink gets so angry that he turns into a glorpla turbo finke.It begins to disperse the plaza.Finke knocks out when Julieca gets there she takes fire with poison needles, but julica throws herself in front of her, beaming finkle and falling into the forest.But the needles had hit them.Julieca pulls out the antidotes, but there was only one dose left.Without thinking at all, finke gives the antidote, and julieca slumps to the ground.Fink weeps and hugs juliecaya.That he didn't want it.But suddenly the jewels shone and the love of finkin cured julieca.They both hug each other.Fink promises that he will never turn into turbo finke again and keeps julieca's secret.Julieca asks him if he would like to be a matrix warrior.Finkde excitement and joy he accepts the mix with a sense.Julieca Finke gives away the nature jewel and tells her not to tell anyone about it.The Finkin fairy's name was Jean.After that day, fink becomes a heroine as Ivy girl.The plazans loved Ivy girl.Now even boxman was surprised what he would do in the face of these 2 Heroes. one day, on an ordinary day in the company, miss cosma is kidnapped by the Sorcerer wally, and in 2 hours when lord boxman takes over, everything is turned upside down.Wizard wally took Cosma to a mountain in danger Canyon.He knew there Juliaca.When they were little, they always had a picnic there with their grandmother.But now it was a very dangerous place.Although Boxman opposes it, the two depart together, as venomous trusts juliecaya.As they drive, they reach the end of the canyon.There was a narrow damaged bridge so they could cross.Julieca had just stepped in so she saw venomous standing behind.Height he had a fear.Julieca holds her hand and they start walking slowly together.julieca was speaking sweetly to keep venomus calm, and venomous held julieca's hand tighter.They start singing rhymes or something, and just as they pass, the wind strikes their balance and they fall on top of each other.The bridge breaks down but julieca grabs the venomus by clinging to a branch using her hair.But the branch couldn't take it any longer.Julieca comes up with an idea and leaves the branch and makes an ice pick.the slide passes them across.Venomous and Juliet cheeks hurt from happiness wrapped Juliaca he'll fry.They came right in front of the mountain.They sneak in and take miss Cosma out, but wally notices them.Wally tells Cosma that he is in love and attacks them.Julieca makes a shield from the ice and transforms the sorceress wallyi into swallow, with the words of magic her grandmother used to teach her.Before Wally flies away, cosmaya tells him that they will meet again soon, and he flies away.Cosma boxmane lashes out at cosma for the mess she created when they returned to the company and has her shut down for a while to the mahsene she had just built.Miss cosma tells juliecaya that she is grateful to have saved her and Jolie will promote tea as a marketing manager.Venomous tells Juliecaya that she is very brave and so she is a gorgeous vampire and winks at her.Julieca's cheeks are red again.Was right.Julieca was unique. One day when Julieca Finke gives a piano lesson, she sees that she is a little upset.he asks what's wrong with him.Fink tells him that Professor venomous is not very interested in him these days and thinks he doesn't like him anymore.Julieca tells him that this is not true and that venomous loves him very much.Lord boxman put this in finkin's head.Julieca didn't think this guy could be this bad.Fink would soon be holding a piano competition and had to write a piece to participate.Julieca helped him with this and together they made an outstanding composition.Profeör venomous will surely come and be tiny said he would support his daughter. But when the day of the contest came, it was finke's turn, and venomous still hadn't come.Fink was very upset by this situation and did not want to go on stage before he arrived.Julieca freezes the competition hall to save time.The competition was called off until the ice thawed.Julieca turns into a bat and finds venomousi.Car blew a tire.they come to the contest by running with venomous using the julieca super speed.By this time fink was off the stage and his confidence came back when he saw professor venomousi backstage. He played his piece and everyone gave him a standing ovation.He won the competition.Professor venomous tells her that he is proud of her and that he loves her very much.They hug each other.Julieca is very emotional in this loving host. Meanwhile, ernesto, one of the competition's judges, congratulates them.But accidentally boxmanin spits out that venomous blew the tires of his car so he could not go to watch finki.Venomous becomes very angry with him, and ernesto escapes.They go to the pizzeria to celebrate finkin's victory.Lord boxman looks on jealously from behind. One day at the company, Ms. cosma was the 25th president of the company. he announces that a masquerade ball will be held to celebrate his year.Julieca gets too excited to go but boxman loads him a stack of work so julieca can't come.But julieca had a clever plan in mind.The company ends their business with magic and prepares a costume with Stephanie for the evening prom. When she arrives in front of the ballroom, she wears her mask and paints her hair brown with hairspray.And as soon as he walks in, all eyes stare at him.Everyone looks at him with admiration.But most are affected by Professor venomous.Julieca is so beautiful, everyone lines up to dance with her.But julieca had room for one person in her heart.Venomous tells the crowd he wants to split up and dance with himself.Julieca happily agrees and they begin dancing to the music.Everyone looked at them with envy.Venomous compliments this mysterious princess a lot of beautiful.Were meant for each other.Boxman she tries to prevent this but accidentally pours grape juice on Miss Cosma and cosma starts chasing her.They begin to dance even more romantically when Slow Dancing begins.When they go out on the balcony of the ballroom, venomous asks him who he is.she says she's a lonely girl who hardly knows her.The moon was right on top.just as they kiss each other, julieca's jewels shine and they tell her she has to go.But venomous didn't want him to go.At least he wanted her to say her name.He said Black Rose and walked away, julieca.Venomous had followed him to the exit, but he was already there. he was out of sight.But he left his mask. The next day, boxman can't believe how julieca ended all this.Moreover, when Miss cosma congratulates julieca, she nervously walks away.Venomous, however, still couldn't forget what happened last night.Julieca sometimes consoles her by saying that what she thinks is far away can actually be right next to her.Meanwhile, venomous realizes that some of julieca's hair is brown.But he won't say that.Because she found her missing princess."Yes it really is," he says. Julieca was doing her best to revive the colonized glop tree as a vampire queen, with the Ivy girl, but she never got any results.Master juniper says the 5 jewels must come together.So Juliecaya tells the story of her missing parents. Julie Bell's old parents were the king and Queen of Transylvania.But because of foxtail's greed, they were destroyed by Fox jewelry.Master juniper gives her a necklace with pictures of her parents.Julieca can't hold her tears.He should have gone and found the foxtail.He could have had 2 jewels. He goes to Point City.he enters headquarters in a secret cloak.Foxtail asks him who he is.He takes off his cape and foxtail is surprised.Julieca talks to him through tears.Foxtail is remorseful.He tells her that he would like to give her parents back to him if it was possible.But julieca says it's too late for everything.Foxtail gives juliecaya the Fox jewel.Unfortunately the other one was stolen by a villain.This villain was the shadow character.Julieca thanks and returns to the plaza.The shadow should have gathered information about the character.K.According to the information he received from O that he was dealing with Ko and trapped him with his friends he'll tell you when he dropped it. The Vampire Queen has learned that this man has an interest in GLOPS and sells them in the evil market.Boxmande was one of the clients.So he calls her on the phone to lure her into his trap.He likens his voice to Boxman's, saying he wants 3 tons of glop.The shadow character is surprised to see the Vampire Queen opposite him where the old glop tree is.They start fighting.In the meantime, the energy generated by this war had caused the plaza to earthquake.The Vampire Queen shadow takes the character out of the sewers.In both, their powers were almost equal to each other's.Everyone was wondering who would win the war.Dynamite watkins he was broadcasting live from the scene.When the shadow character corners the Queen, The Vampire Queen confidently takes a kick in the face.The shadow character falls to the ground but before he can get up the Vampire Queen holds his sword to him from the ice.The robots that came out of some of lord boxmanin's boxes were damaging the plazans when he was going to remove his full scarf.The Vampire Queen had to make a decision.Either shadow would find out who the character was and take back the jewel, or he would save the embattled plazans.He does the right thing and saves the plazans. The shadow character rises above the bodega and condemns the Vampire Queen.But the Vampire Queen told him,"my first task as a hero is to save everyone in distress.And no matter how much you pretend,shadow character, I will always do my best to protect the world and the plaza."Everyone applauds and chants The Vampire Queen.Shadow character " vampire queen who will one day meet again.Very soon!"he says," and disappears with a fog bomb. Julieca, who welcomes master juniper in her home, apologizes for not getting the jewel back.But the master tells him not to apologise,that he did the right thing and that his behaviour proves he is a noble hero.Master juniper gives juliecaya a photo from the time she was her mother,father and her baby.Julieca looks at the photo with love.Thanks.Master juniper rejoices that he can make her happy. one day julieca wants to confess her love for venomous while in company.He talks to her and tells her that he loves her very much.In fact, venomous wasn't the person he was talking to.Boxman was disguised as him.So he taunts her and tells her very hurtful words.When he leaves, boxman returns to his old self and walks away with his triumphant charm.Julie hurt but he was so heartbroken.It collapses where it is.She leaves the company early that day and breaks down in tears at her home.stephanie wants to comfort him, but he doesn't quite make it.Julie Bell suddenly tears begin to freeze.Now ice crystals were coming from his eyes.His room begins to cut ice and snow rains.It spreads all over the house and overflows out.His broken heart confines the entire plaza to an endless winter.This was also true of boxmoreda.All the robots were on ice.When Fink went home to talk to Professor julieca about this situation, his house was covered in ice.He barely walked in.Steephanieye asks what happened and he tells her everything.But fink knew what was going on.Yesterday, Raymon saw julieca's magic scramble, but he couldn't catch it.He had stolen a shapeshifting spell.Boxman was disguised as venomous by this spell.Fink immediately goes to boxmore and tells Professor venomousa everything.Venomus he shouts at Boxman so much that lord is temporarily deaf.Venomous juliecaya describes the situation and wipes away the tears of her beloved mysterious princess.They hug each other.Their love melts all the ice. the next day julieca was very happy again.Because everything was so good for him again. Although Professor venomous did not reveal this, he also loved julieca.And julieca's joy was again infectious, making everyone happy except boxman. One day in company, julieca finds a bunch of black roses at her desk.He loved black roses.I wonder...when he thinks about it, the smell the roses emit poisons him and makes Julieca sluggish.He should have used an antidote right away, but this drug was only available in hospitals.he couldn't go now.He should have attended an important meeting.He thinks he can hold on.Everything goes well at first, but it gets sluggish.It's her turn to present.He was only able to deliver for a few minutes.Venomous catches him as he falls to the ground.Although Boxman suggested julieca was faking it, everyone knew she wasn't okay. He was in the hospital when he opened his eyes and venomous was with him.Anything to have him is very frightened.I'm really telling you.the two were made for each other. You like my idea of Umri... Category:Blog posts